


Sam Roland Heughan …❤️

by sablelab



Category: Actor RPF, Outlander (TV)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablelab/pseuds/sablelab
Summary: A poem about Sam
Relationships: Sam Heughan - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sam Roland Heughan …❤️

**Sam Roland Heughan is …❤️**

**S** ensational sexy Scottish superstar, smart, suave, sensitive, supportive, savvy

 **A** wesome actor and auspicious patron of Youth Theatre Arts

 **M** otivator for My Peak Challenge, bags Munros, marvellous marathon runner, modest, masculine

**Sam Roland Heughan ❤️**

**R** elishes rugby and all sports, ridiculous human being, respected by his colleagues

 **O** utlander star, own whisky maker, outdoors enthusiast, outstanding patron

 **L** oves life, loves co-star, loves whisky, loves Scotland, loves cooking,

 **A** mbitious businessman, author of Clan Lands, awesome, appreciative

 **N** aughty sense of humour, noteworthy, named after Samwise Gamgee.

 **D** edicated to his endeavours, delightful, debonaire, devilishly handsome

**Sam Roland Heughan ❤️**

**H** eartfelt commitment to his craft, highly respected

 **E** very woman’s dream, extraordinarily charismatic

 **U** ndeniably talented, unquestionably unique, understands his character Jamie Fraser perfectly, unselfish

 **G** regarious, grounded, generous with his time, great lover of sports, gym junkie, gentleman and a goober

 **H** onourable, humanitarian, humorous and quick witted

 **A** mazing advocate and ambassador for Bloodwise – Beating Blood Cancers.

 **N** atural, down to earth nice guy and fun-loving Taurean

**That’s Sam Roland Heughan! ❤️**

**📷@Winikin**


End file.
